The new recruit
by Biggestfoot
Summary: throw back to the beginning of the series. the Huntsclan go to Canada to get a possible recruit who has no idea that the magical world exists.
1. Chapter 1

"But master I still don't know why we need to go to Canada." I semi-yelled over the loud noises the hunts copter was making.

"I already told you huntsgirl and I'm not going to repeat myself." The huntsman said matching her volume.

"I know but it confuses my why we need to go to Canada to recruit someone that doesn't have the mark of the huntsclan." I said wanting to know the point.

"Because he has amazing abilities and from what the hunters report said he may be able to match you in combat."

"Ha doubt that" I murmured to myself. No one matched me. I was the best that they had. Only the huntsman could be able to match me.

"Quiet everyone. We are reaching the border. Turning cloaking on." The pilot said from the front of the huntscopter.

For the next few minutes everyone was quiet. We didn't want to be caught flying a helicopter with a giant H on it with technology the government didn't have going to kidnap someone and train them to kill mythical creatures that don't exist. That would be a confusing talk.

After about 30 minutes we got to the destination. "Huntsgirl you are going to pose as a school girl coming to visit a sick relative and were forced to take school when you were visiting. You go to the boy's school and learn about him. When we get all the information we need, then can get him." The Huntsman said sternly.

"Yes master. And also what is the boy's name?" I asked

"Tony. Why?" he asked back

"Just wanting to know his name."

**TONY-**

"Tony, get up your going to be late for school!"

"Coming mom!" I yell back. Yay another boring day at school. I run downstairs and get ready for the day.

30 minutes later I'm ready and walk out the door. At least the school year is almost over. It can't be that bad right?

I get to Yarkson elementary school just before the bell rings. (**Most elementary schools in Canada end at grade 8 then you go to secondary school) **I walk in and empty my stuff into my locker and look at the schedule for today. "Uhg History." I moan to myself. We have Mr. Katchling, worst teacher of all time. By the time I have all my stuff ready for an hour of torment everyone's already gone and I start to walk to class when this girl randomly walk's up to me.

"Um hi, I need some help finding." She pauses to look at the sheet of paper in her hand. "Mr. Katchling's history class. Could you help me?" she asked

I was stuck staring at her for a second. She was very good looking I have to admit. She has golden blond hair down to her shoulders that complement her ocean blue eyes. Then I realised I was staring and answered. "Ya I'm actually going to that class right now. You can follow me if you want."

"Ok" then we walked off to the class

When we got there I saw only two desks available and they were right next to each other. So I get to sit next to the mysterious girl.

"So I never got your name." I said as I leaned towards her about halfway in the class.

"Rose." She replied. "what's yours?"

"My names Tony." Right after I said that her eyes widened, and then she quickly tried to hide it. "you look like you know me." I laughed

She hesitated for a second then said " No it's just that your name reminds me of someone."

"What's your next class?" I ask

"Um, science." She said as she looked back at the schedule. "Cool, me too."

Hmm, maybe this day won't be so bad I think as I sit back in my seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is my second entry to my first story ever. So plz be nice to me. Anyway if you like this pleases rate and review. I love criticism so if you have anything to say about this story please don't hold back****.**

**ROSE-**

I can't believe I met my target without trying to find him. This is luck. What is better is that we are already friends.

"Hey Rose!" I hear behind me. I turn to see Tony running up to me.

"Hey yourself." I reply. "hmm I like that line." Tony said

"So what way is your place?" he asked me

"just over here." I said pointing to the direction of the huntslair. It may not be safe to give him the direction of the huntslair but what harm can he do? He doesn't know anything about the huntsclan or magical creatures.

"Cool, my house is in that direction too." Tony said sounding excited.

"So we can walk together. Get to know each other a little more." I replied hiding my excitement easier than Tony did.

"so why did you come here when the school year is almost over?" Tony asked as we are walking home.

"I came to see some relatives and my uncle made me come to school so I don't miss anything."

"Wow, harsh"

"Ya, oh this is me." I said pointing down an alley.

"Ok see you tomorrow?" he asked

"Yup see you then." And we walked are separate ways. This may be easier to learn about him than I first thought, as I walked into the huntslair.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all I would like to apologize for the short chapter before; I was in a hurry and didn't have time to write a long story. But I am now going to be trying to post chapters every Thursday, also if I don't post on Thursday please don't be mad at me I am probably just really busy and will try to post as fast as I can.**

**Chapter 3**

**Tony-**

**"**_Huntsgirl I want your report on the target." A man said to a teenage girl in a tight black uniform and a black mask that only showed her eyes. It looks like they are in a dark square room with little light from the light bulbs._

_"I was able to get into the school and find him." Him? Who was this him? "Excellent huntsgirl. Anything else?" _

_"Yes, I was able to befriend him."_

_"Good that should make our lives easier; we may even be able to get him by the end of the week. Now go, you need to get ready for school."_

_"Yes huntsmaster, and master." Huntsmaster? What is this, some kind of cult?_

_"Yes?"_

_"I –_

My alarm clock goes off with a large _BEEP _noise. "Come on! You choose now to work?" I yell at the alarm clock. It never works except on the rare occasion. Oh well it was just a dream right?

I get up and walked down the stairs to get ready for school.

I get to the school at about 8:40, ten minutes to the bell. I walk around and hear everyone talking about 'the new best game ever!' or how athletic they are. My friend Chris walks over to me "Hey Tony did you hear about the new girl?"

"Who, you mean Rose?"

"You know her name! Wow, at least half the class has asked her out but she turned them all down. She didn't even tell anyone her name. Well except for you."

"Hmm, well that's kind of odd." Just then I see Rose push her way out of the horde of guys surrounding her and walk up to me and Chris.

"Hey Tony, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you doing?"

"Well besides the fact that I have half of the class chasing me, I'm doing good." Just then the bell rings and we all walk inside, well in Rose's case semi-running to get away from the boys.

**Rose-**

At the end of the day Tony said goodbye to Chris and started to walk me home. "So what kind of things are you into Tony?" I asked me as we walked.

"Just normal teenage boy things, video games and stuff."

"Oh." I said

"I am also into archery and sports but seriously what boy doesn't like to play video games."

"Ya I guess so."

He stops and looks at me "So what kind of things are you into?"

I look back at him. I never really got a look at him before. He was muscular, but not ripped, had dark blue eyes and dark brown hair. "Oh you know girl stuff, lipstick and clothes." I had to lie to him. Saying I enjoy hunting down magical creatures would have been a bit too much information.

"Oh ok."

I look around and notice I passed the huntslair. "This is me, bye."

"Bye." With that I walked into the huntslair to give the huntsmaster my report on today.

**Yay Rose has more information on Tony ( not much though...) anyways please leave a review, good or bad I will still take is. Again I'm going to try to post chapters every Thursday and if I don't, don't get mad at me. Bye**

**-Biggestfoot**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, new chapter out ya. I got nothing else soo... chapter 4 everybody!**

**Chapter 4**

**Tony-**

The next few days were just a blur. I went to school, talked to friends and Rose, went home and slept. That was it. Whenever me and Rose talk we do some small talk and then she asks me what things I like and interested in. Every single conversation was like that. It was weird.

"_Huntsgirl what is your report today?" asked the man named 'huntsmaster'_

"_I have more information on the target."_

"_Ok what is it?"_

"_He does have skills in combat and weaponry. He is good at archery and took mixed martial arts for most of his life."_

"_So you believe that the hunters report was correct."_

"_No, he could not take me in combat." _

"_How are you so sure? Have you seen him fight?"_

"_Well no-"_

"_Then you don't know if he could best you. Anyways today is Saturday. You are going to follow him outside his house and not be seen. You need to see some of these 'skills' with your eyes."_

"_Yes master."_

"_Good, the more we know about Tony the better our chances when we start training him."_

I woke with a start as soon as that sentence was finished. They are looking for me? Wait no, it's just a dream. But why would it seem so real like I was actually sitting there watching? I need some time alone.

I got ready for the day. Grabbed my bow and five arrows, Put them into a duffle bag big enough to hold my bow and walked out.

**Rose-**

I just got to the house when Tony walked outside carrying a large duffle bag. He started to walk away so I followed him.

I followed Tony for about 20 minutes until he stopped in the middle of a wooded area. He put the bag down and opened it. He pulled a bow and a few arrows out of it and started to shoot the trees. I sat there for 30 minutes watching him pull an arrow out of his quiver and shooting a tree that is far away in 5 seconds each arrow. Then after the five arrows he collected them and did it again.

**Tony-**

I come here and shoot my bow when I have things on my mind. I always found shooting calmed me down and made my forget the troubles of the world. But it was like alcohol, it was only temporary.

I was shooting for about 40 minutes now when I thought I heard footsteps. At first I thought it was my imagination but then I remembered what that 'huntsman' said in my dream. "You are going to follow him outside his house and not be seen. You need to see some of these 'skills' with your eyes." Was it my imagination? Or was someone actually watching me? I tried to stay calm and think, and at the same time shooting my bow and acting like nothing has happened.

After a few more minutes of thinking I told myself that I would try to draw them out enough so that I can see them, and if this person doesn't exist and I'm just being paranoid then I will not see anyone.

**Rose-**

After about 45 minutes of him shooting he just stopped, got all of his stuff in the duffle and started to walk away. He walked through the forest for a little over 10 minutes then he turned and walked into a large field with no trees. I started to walk around still in the forested area surrounding the field but it had hills that obscured my vision of him. Finally he got to near the centre of the field and just stood there. He then opened his duffle bag back up and took something out of it that I couldn't see. He started moving his hands tinkering with the thing in his hand. What is it? My curiosity got the better of me as I stepped out into the open field and moved around so I could see what was in his hands. I got into a position so I could see what is in his hands and, there's nothing in them? Realisation came to me as I quickly tried to get into the forested area but was to slow as Tony whips around and stares right at me.

"I see you."

**Yay, cliff hanger ha! I will be posting the next one hopefully next Thursday where the first action chapter comes in. And like always please review, good or bad I will take it.**

**-Biggestfoot**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, this is of course the next chapter in my story. The action chapter! Yay. Also I got my first reviews! That's probably bad that I only have twobut still. If you already haven't figured it out yet. I'm planning on making a whole series of stories based on this AU, and this is kind of the Prelog to the series explaining the background of it so this story is manly fluff explaining everything. I will put fight scenes every now and again to keep it interesting but you would have to wait for the second story of the series for all the action scenes. Anyway, on to chapter 5**

**Wilson- I'm glad you like it so far and thanks. Also with the low reviews, well everyone starts small.**

**Chapter 5**

**Tony-**

"I see you." I say to the lone black figure staring at me. As soon as I say that she turns and runs. I quickly run after her, completely leaving my bag.

She runs fast, but I do too. I chase her all around the place, she always turns to try to get me off her tail but I am keeping pace with her.

Realising that she can't out run me she runs into the closest open field and turns around to fight.

**Rose-**

How could I make such rookie mistake? I sneak around everywhere and I don't get caught, but he catches me?

I stare him down and try to read what's going on in his head. Wow he can hide his emotions well. "Why are you following me?" he asks me

"I should ask you the same question."

Before he could answer I lunge at him with a kick. He moved fast, really fast. As soon as I moved to kick him he got in a ready position, grabbed my foot and tossed me behind himself, turned to face me again. How did he do that? I go in for a punch, he blocked by grabbing my arm and I kicked him in the ribcage, he winced but besides that it looked like the hit didn't affect him.

**Tony-**

We fought for a good 5 minutes of constant punching and kicking and blocking the other person. She jumped at me with another punch. I catch it and use the second opportunity to shove my knee as hard as I can in her ribcage, she doubles-down and I punch her in the back of the head, causing her to fall to the ground but she uses the momentum to roll under my legs and does a horse rear kick into my back that causes me to fall on the ground. She walks up to me and I spin on the ground, while kicking her legs out from under her so she falls.

I jump up and walk over to her "Ok so who are you and why are you following me?"

She doesn't answer, she just replicates my move I did just seconds ago, gets up and runs away. I don't even bother going after her. It would take too long to get up, so I just lay there for a few minutes.

When I finally get up pain is all over my body. She was good, really good, and so she got lots of hits on me. But I did the same to her. I walk slowly, grab my bag and head home.

I get home and my mom runs up to me and starts complaining on how I shouldn't be out this late and that I was irresponsible, then she notices my wounds. "Oh my who did this to you? Was it some of the boys from school?"

"No I could have easily taken them."

"Who was it then?"

"I don't know who, she was wearing a mask that covered her face." I replied "anyways I'm going to bed." I continued as I walked up the stairs to my room "Goodnight mom."

**Rose-**

How did he beat me? No, he didn't beat me, but we were even and he got a lot of hits on me. I underestimated him. I will not do that again. After all my adrenaline is gone I start to feel the pain. I walked slowly to the huntslair to avoid much pain. I ignore giving my report to the huntsman and go to sleep. I can always give it to him later right?

**My first fight scene is done! I actually think I didn't do that bad on it(I have been beating myself up saying I was doing horribly). If you agree or if I did something wrong and I should fix it please review and tell me. Bye.**

**-Biggestfoot**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter right here is right now. Lol, before I continue I just need to say I don't own any of the OC. Also thanks to all of you that said that I'm doing good with this story, and yes I will continue (I actually already have plans for a season three XD)**

**Chapter 6**

**Rose-**

"What happened to you!" the huntsman demanded as he saw my wounds.

"I underestimated him."

"You underestimated him? You were not to come in contact with him!"

"I understand but he-"

"But nothing. You know I don't like excuses." He interrupted as he studied my wounds more closely. "He does seem skilled. If he wasn't, even if he surprised you- mind you are no easy tasking in of its self- you would have still been able to take him."

"Yes master."

"You will have the day off today. Go to the medical room and see if they can do anything about your wounds."

"Yes master."

**Tony-**

The next day was Sunday. My family wasn't religious, so we I didn't have to go to a church or something. Even if we were my parents were, they would have let me stay because of the pain. What I did Sunday was sleep, eat breakfast, have painkillers, sleep, have lunch, have painkillers, sleep, have dinner, have painkillers and of course sleep. I wanted to heal as fast as possible so I could use all of my body functions with ease again.

Monday morning is horrible, not because of the pain, just because it is a Monday. I get ready as fast as I can for school, not really knowing why and walk out the door. I get to school and find Rose and Chris.

"Hey guys, how are you?" I ask as I approach.

"Man, Tony what happened to your face?" Chris asked. I may have taken offence to that if I wasn't just beaten up by a highly trained ninja.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." I reply.

"Ok so what did you do over the weekend? Besides whatever happened to you." Rose said clearly trying to change the subject.

"Nothing much happened." Then the bell rang and we all walked inside.

"Ok class today we are going to start a new unit and it will last for the three remaining weeks of school. Mythobiology." I see Roses head perk up from the slouched position as she heard the teacher say it. "I don't personally know why we must learn this, it is fake of course but it's part of the curriculum..." After that I just faded into my own daydreams.

The whole day was boring and I drifted off in almost all of my classes, and got in trouble for doing so in at least three. This is how every week is with me. Every Monday I go to school and drift off in my classes.

I was grateful when the bell to go home went off. I almost screamed for joy. I walked outside and was saying goodbye to Chris when he interrupts me. "Oh no here comes Travis and his two goons." I don't even look behind me. "He probably is going to pick on those grade 4 kids over there." I say as I point to a small group of kids in grade 4.

I was just about to keep talking when I feel someone poke my shoulder and I hear Travis's voice say. "Hey Tony turn around." Why must he seek me out? I turn around and say. "What no-"I was stopped by a punch to my cheek. "Oh, finally got the courage to throw a punch after 3 years of words?" I say to him as I start to stand up.

"No, I just got annoyed of a pest so I figured I would beat it." (**I know cheesy but I couldn't think)**

"Those words may very well be your last." I challenged, wanting him to make the first move. He did, in the way of a wild punch that was not at all a focused one. I easily block his punch. I keep my hand on his fist as I use my other arm to grab farther down his arm and throw him into goon #1.

As he lands he is clearly surprised. No one knew my skills in combat. Even Chris, who only knew that I took martial arts. Goon #2 throws a punch at me, again I easily block it and punch him hard in the nose two times before he falls to the ground with now a bleeding(and probably broken)nose. By that time Travis and goon #1 both charge at me, I dodge Travis's hit and punch goon #1 in the temple. He falls, unconscious. It was only Travis left. He just throws everything into one punch that I dodge and punch him in the temple. He fell like goon #1.

"Well that was annoying." I say as I casually say good bye to Chris (who is still stunned by what I did) and start walking home with Rose.

"Does he always do stuff like that?" Rose asked as we walked.

"No, he bullies people but rarely does he start a fight. You don't seem very surprised that I just beat up three people like it was nothing."

"Well I don't know why I'm not surprised, I guess I believed you when you said you took mixed martial arts."

"Ya but Chris didn't expect that, he's known me for 3 years, known that I took mixed arts and he was still surprised."

"I didn't know how skilled you were in combat but I just expected that you were good. I don't know why."

"Well you expected correctly. I think this is your stop." I say realising we were outside Roses 'house'.

"Oh it is, ok see you later."

"Ya see you later." I say as I walk away.

**Chapter 6 done. This is the longest one I've made. I am planning on making longer chapters and not the 300 to 600 word chapters. So expect another chapter next Thursday, although I don't know what it's going to be about. . . I will think of something. Also I know that if your reading this then you like ADJL so I recently found a petition to make a third season of the show! It probably won't work since the show has been down for like 5 years but still if you want to sign it paste this and sign it!**

.

**-Biggestfoot**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody. I'm back. And I thought of something to write. I know I say that I post a chapter every Thursday but I couldn't resist, this is important and not as long as my chapters usually are going to be so let's get to it.**

**Chapter 7**

**Rose-**

I don't even get a chance to walk into my room or do anything because the huntsman was right at the entrance of the huntslair. "Huntsgirl, I feel we will not get that much more information out of tony so I have made the decision on what we are going to do."

"And what would that be master?"

"We are indeed going to capture him and train him. It may take awhile for him to accept it but he will help us."

"Yes master."

"Good, we will capture him the next opportunity we have. We will go in with the huntscopter with five other members and get him then. So that we find him easily you still need to keep tabs on where he is and what he's doing."

"Of course master."

**Tony-**

_Motor blades. That's what I hear right now. Helicopter motor blades. I'm use to the whole dream thing now. I'm in a helicopter with the 'huntsmaster', 'huntsgirl' and at least five other masked people._

"_Huntsgirl are you sure that he will be there?" the huntsmaster said to her._

"_Yes master I'm positive that he will be there." She replied. Are they talking about me again?_

"_Good, now is the time to strike. We must make this swift if we are to get Tony." Ya, they are talking about me, and wanting to kidnap me. "Here we are." he yelled as everyone (including himself) got on ropes and jumped down. When they landed they found a confused me? Wait this is the future? After dream me get over my confusion huntsgirl attacked me, followed by the five other masked people._

I shot up in bed. I can tell the future? They are going to attack and kidnap me? Should I go to the authorities? All these questions were in my mind. My dreams haven't been wrong before. But I don't think the police would believe me and even if they did, from the looks of those people the police couldn't help. If they want to kidnap meand take me away they will have to fight for it, and if they think it will be easy, they are so wrong.

When I get to school I completely ignore Chris and Rose because I'm thinking. Who are these people? What do they want with me? What could I do to help them?

The school day was really boring. I ignored a lot of what the teachers said. I was too busy thinking about my dream.

As I'm walking home with Rose I walk in silence. She tried to start a conversation multiple times but failed each time. I said good bye to her when we got to her house and walked home.

I walk through the door and made a plan. To make it hard for them to get me I will have to train. So until the event happens- if it even does because I will try to stop it- I will train and not get taken.

So that is what I did. I practiced formations I was taught and worked out, all day. During school I half paid attention and half planned out my work out strategy for the day or thinking about the mysterious people trying to kidnap me.

For the whole week I rarely talked to anyone, and denied Chris anytime he asked me if we wanted to hang out.

Next Monday I realised that this was taking away my life and that if Chris wanted to hang out, I can miss a day of training. So I set it up with him on Tuesday when I met up with him and Rose at school.

**Rose-**

"Huntsgirl are you sure that he will be there?" huntsmaster asked as we fly over to were Tony is on the helicopter.

"Yes master I'm positive he will be there." I say with confidence. I know he is because he is going to Chris's house and he needs to cross this area to get there.

"Good, now is the time to strike. We must make this swift if we are to get Tony." Just then I see him walking below us and the huntsman yelled. "Here we are." As we all grab ropes and jump down. We land just in front of Tony and he has a confused face on. I waste no time and lunge at him. With the five other huntsclan members behind me.

**Oh no! His dream came true! Now will he be able to escape or will he be captured? Find out next week! Also I know I said I was going to make bigger chapters but I couldn't resist.**

**-Biggestfoot**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone reading, I did post on Monday this week but I just want to tell you it was a compulsion I couldn't resist, it will not affect other posting times. Just wanted to get that out to those of you that are confused with me posting on Monday. I will post every Thursday still but maybe, just maybe with the exceptional different post date.**

**Chapter 8**

**Tony- **

I can't believe that I just walked out and let this happen. I promised myself I wouldn't let my guard down, but here I am. And they caught me with my pants down.

Huntsgirl instantly attacks me. I have just enough time to get over my confusion to block and send a few punches her way. We were pretty even until the five other members join in the fight. I quickly kick huntsgirl out of the way as the members surround me. I can only focus on the five men or huntsgirl at one time. So I focus on the five men first.

They were throwing basic punches and kicks, nothing like the huntsgirl. These men were of course better than the boys at school but I can still fight them easily. One guy attacks me from behind. I duck and trip him so he lands on his friend who was in front of me. They both go down. I turn and as I turn I bring my foot up and hit a guy right across the face, he is knocked back and as he is jumped back at me I block the fourth guy and punch him hard in the temple. He goes down, unconscious. The first, second, third and fifth guys all attack me at the same time. I can't block them all but I am still blocking the majority of them. Just then huntsgirl apparently wanted to join the fun, but she pulls out a staff and shoots a green bolt at me. They can do that? Totally not fare.

I jump up over the bolt, causing it to hit the second guy in the stomach and he goes down, not sure if he is dead or not. The third and fifth guys keep attacking me over and over as the first guy is at the huntsman being yelled orders at. I get a kick from behind, turn around to see huntsgirl pointing her charged staff at me. I lunge forward, grab the front of the staff just before it shoots, point it the fifth guy and before huntsgirl can register the change of targets, she fires and knocks/kills him.

This is actually easier than I thought. I may be able to win and get away. I face the now coming punch from the only remaining man there, block it but before I can do anything a sharp pain erupts in my back. I realise that the huntsgirl hit me and all I see is all the unconscious men waking up and the huntsman walking towards me before the world goes black.

**Rose- **

I knew he was good. But being able to hold me and five other huntsclan members off for 10 minutes is amazing. After I hit him with a stun blast, huntsmaster congratulates me and we load him into the huntscopter.

"He was really good." Huntsmaster says to me as we are flying in the huntscopter.

"Well what did you expect from the person that fought me and almost beat me?" I reply.

"That is true. I can't imagine how much of a threat he could have been if he came into our enemy's hands, like the dragons."

"Please, the dragons are to prideful. They would not ask for his help."

"Silence everyone we are close to the border." And we sat there in silence until he got to the huntsclan academy.

"Master how long are we going to be in the academy for?"

"I am going to oversee his tests myself, with you helping me. So maybe two weeks."

"Ok master."

**Tony- (sorry if this part sucks. I am having one of those moments were I am bored and mess around with anything around me.)**

_My eyes open and I'm in a meadow. Where am I? I stand up and look around. I see small people about the size of my hand with wings flying around not noticing me. I hear hoof beats and turn around to see three majestic white horses with pointed horns on the top of their heads. They seem so peaceful, so relaxed whatever they are. I suddenly hear a roar break out behind me and I turn just in time to see three people dressed in the same uniform that the people that kidnapped me were. The three point their staffs- fully charged- at the closest creature, One of the horses, and fires. The horse falls and gives one last cry before all life leaves its body. At that moment a big scaly beast breaks through the same forest that the three men did and attacks, they turn around to face the creature but before I can see the first connection the world fades and a new picture comes in._

_Two of the same scaled beasts are standing over a badly wounded green creature. As they approach the creature says. "Dragons, please help." _

_The bigger of the two 'dragons' replies with "Who did this to you?" the creature can only mutter one word before he loses his life. "Huntsclan." Then his head drops. "We need to help him!" the smaller of the two dragons says. The older one replies "I am sorry young one but it is too late." The world fades again._

_More and more images come into my mind and dreams. These more peaceful than the first two, showing these weird creatures living in harmony, I could feel at peace myself, no anger, fear or evil. Just peace. _

I shoot up as I walk up. Where am I? I am in a dimly lit room with a standard military bunk and a bedside table. Then I remember that I was captured. I quickly stand up and run to the solid door and I am about to start slamming on it an intercom turns on and the voice of the huntsgirl speaks to me.

"There are clothes on the table, after your done getting changed the door will be open. Second door to the left."

I look at the end table and see a folded uniform. Well may as put it on.

The uniform fit nicely. It was a tight maroon uniform with a mask that covers the face. I walk out of the door and walk to the door that I was told to go to. I open it to a surprising site. Huntsgirl is sitting at a table that has chairs all around it while reading a book, but it wasn't huntsgirl, it was Rose, wearing the huntsgirl uniform without the mask. I put two and two together in a second.

"I should have expected this." I say as I walk over and sit down opposite to Rose.

She puts the book down and raised an eyebrow "You aren't surprised?"

"Guess I always knew there was something off about you, I just couldn't place it."

"Well since we don't need to go through a giant argument. Let's just get to the point of why your here."

"You mean the reason you kidnapped me?"

"Kind of... well not really... ok, ya the reason we kidnapped you. We need your help."

I just burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. They went through all that trouble to ask me for help? "That's it? Why couldn't you just tell me you wanted my help? And what do you need my help for anyways?"

"We need you combat skills to help us with a problem."

"What problem?" I was acting really calm. I don't know why, but this is not scaring me, I'm not fearful of this situation. Rose seemed to notice this. "You're being really calm about this. Why?"

"I don't know why, I just am. Anyways, back to the problem?"

"Ah yes. The huntsmaster will explain everything, follow me." She said as she got up and started to walk to a back door. I follow.

"I'm not really sure I want to meet this huntsmaster." I say as I keep pace with her.

"You have to." I was about to respond but the door opens and sitting at the desk was the huntsman.

"Ah Tony. We need to talk."

**So Tony was captured, and he's taking it well. I now this may seem like a cliffhanger but if you think the next chapter it really important and that this is a major cliffhanger, you're wrong. Next chapter isn't that eventful. Next week guys.**

**-Biggestfoot**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok everybody next chapter is up and this is it.**

**Chapter 9**

**Tony-**

"Ah tony, we need to talk." The huntsmaster said.

"Ok, what about?"

"Tony how about you take a seat?" he said as he motioned for a chair in front of the desk facing the huntsmaster, I go and sit down. "Huntsgirl, you can leave us." Rose walks out without complaint.

"So first of all, I'm sorry about the whole kidnapping you." Doubt it. "I didn't have any other way. But now to the real business. We need you skills in combat to help us."

"What do you need my help for? You seem to have a lot of people willing to do the same thing that you are asking me for."

"Yes we do have people but I need people that can take on lots of our enemy's alone."

"What enemy's?"

"I was just getting there. We need your help hunting and killing all magical creatures."

"Wait, what! Magical creatures? You want me to believe that magical creatures first of all exist but that you hunt and kill them too?"

"I knew that would be your response that is why I brought some friends. Bring in the unicorn and goblins. He said to a mic. A few seconds later the same white creature walked in followed by what looked like that green creature the dragons were trying to heal.

"These are magical creatures. The unicorn and goblins. These are not the only creatures that exist in the magical world. There's a whole community of them, and almost all of them bloodthirsty. Goblins and unicorns are some of the few that are not deadly. We are an organization wanting to rid the world of such horrible, ugly creatures, the huntsclan. And we need your help to get rid of them, because with your skill, you could kill maybe two dragons at one time! That may be a little too much, but still you could be an amazing asset. It would be for the good of humanity."

"Why are you saying that like I have a choice to help or not? I know I don't."

"That's true but you with us would be easier and waste less time that if you are against us." I thought about my dream. All the magical creatures I saw, all peaceful and loving. The huntsman is trying to make me believe that they are all evil. I will make my own decision on if they are evil or not. But I need to get close to them to decide so I need to act like I'm with them.

"OK." I said, he looked completely stunned. "What?" he said, clearly confused on how easy it was to persuade me. "I said ok. If these creatures are as bad as you tell me than I think that they need to be killed and I think I could help." I lied

"Well. Alright, you still need to be tested and trained in our fighting forms but that should be easy. Outside huntsgirl will show you all the rooms you will need to know. You are dismissed."

"So this was all a set up?" I ask as she is showing me all the classrooms and fighting dojo's, clearly not liking that she has to. "What was?" she said looking at me. "The whole think were you when to school. All those questions you asked me, you just wanted to know about my skills and what I was good at."

"Yes." She admitted.

After she was done showing me around she showed me back to my room. "The first test starts at 10:00 tomorrow. Be ready by then." She ordered and left me to sleep.

I woke up at around 8:30. I look around and see a new uniform on the table. I waste no time getting ready and leaving the room. I don't need to go, I can wait until 10:00 but I wanted to explore.

I was randomly walking around seeing what all this is and where everything is. It eventually became 10:00 so I headed to the same room that me and rose meet at before.

I walk in and she is just sitting there reading a book. She of course heard the door open and looked up to see me. "Good you're on time. Follow me to the arena."

"What, arena? Like as in gladiator arena?"

"Ya but with magical creatures."

"Great."

"So I need to fight trolls?"

"Ya, you need to fight trolls."

"Bu-"I can't say anymore as she pushes me into the arena and closes the door. I get up to see three what I think is trolls in front of me. Great, another fight.

It wasn't even a fight. In a minute all three trolls were unconscious and I was walking out of the arena.

"You prove that you belong here once again." Rose says as I walk to the huntsman's office. "The tests have really gone down since about a year ago. You don't want to know what it was before." Then I walk into the office and Rose leaves.

"So Tony you passed the test."

"It wasn't hard at all."

"I know, I know. You will now go to dojo four for your training. Huntsgirl will show you were it is."

I walk out and Rose starts walking me to the dojo.

"When we captured you the huntsman didn't say I was you babysitter." She snapped

"Hey it's not my fault you need to show me around. The huntsman told you to, also I wouldn't be able to find it most likely if you didn't show me."

We just walked in silence until we got to the door leading to the dojo.

"Here we are. Now get in there so I can get on with my life."

I just walk in.

**I don't know why but this chapter took longer to write than normal. Maybe it's because** **most of this chapter was tedious and it was just boring to write most of it :/. Oh well, next chapter hopefully up next Thursday.**

**-Biggestfoot**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone next chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

**Tony-**

Two days. I have been here two days and I'm already top of the class in basic fighting, I'm moving up to advanced fighting tomorrow. These guys are all about fighting and hunting and killing. It's kind of creepy when you hear an 8- year old talking about the most recent fight he had in the arena with a magical creature.

Today in fighting class we are starting sparing so this should be fun. ( cough, cough sarcasm )

I get up and crawl out of bed at around 9:00 and I am at class at 9:30. I walk in to see mats everywhere on the floor, obviously for the sparing. We all walk over to the instructor to find out who our sparing partners are going to be. My partner is a guy named Tom; he is ok when it comes to fighting but he is around the middle of the class when it comes to skill, when I am the 'best student'.

We get into fighting position, anyone could easily tell that Tom was scared to face me, he is almost shaking. He throws the first punch; I grab his fist, twist it painfully and flip him over me onto the mat.

We got to pick our sparing partners after the first one. I didn't even try to ask anyone if they would spare with me, no one would. Just then Rose walks in the room and starts talking to the instructor.

**Rose-**

I can't believe that the huntsman made me go to the basics fighting class with orders to fight Tony, again.

I walk in to see everyone sparing, Tony is just standing there doing nothing when everyone else is sparing with a rival or buddy. I walk up to the instructor to tell him that the huntsmaster told me to spare with Tony, she sends me off to fight him telling me to not delay.

I walk up to Tony and he just says "Rose, what are you doing here?"

"Huntsmaster told me to come here and spare with you."

"Oh great." He says as he gets in a fighting position, I copy his moves

I throw the first punch, he blocks, he kicks, I block. We weren't trying to really fight; we were being forced to fight so we weren't trying.

"So why are you and the huntsmaster still here? I heard that you two live and fight magical creatures in New York?" he asked as he throws a half hearted punch, I easily block. "I don't know why but he wanted to oversee the first two weeks of your training, that has never happened before."

"Oh I feel so special." He said sarcastically as he blocks one of my kicks. At this time most of the other people have started looking over at us. Tony notices and says "Looks like we have an audience." "Ya, they rarely get to see fighting this good or me fighting so they tend to watch when they get the chance." I replied "I figured that but we aren't even trying." He said back, clearly confused. "Yes but they don't know that so seeing someone that can fight me without being knocked to the ground in three seconds in amazing to them. They would not dare challenge me to a fight." I say as I duck a punch and aim a kick to his side, he blocks. "Well no one has been challenging me so I guess they are scared of me as they are you."

**Tony-**

As soon as I said that she increased the power she put behind the hits. She starts to throw another punch "why do you hate me?" I ask. I was using that as half a battle advantage to get her off her guard and half a legitimate question. It worked as the first half; I used the split uncertainty and pause to first grab the punch, punch her (not to hard) in the side of the head. Knee her in the stomach then kick her to the ground onto the mat.

I put my hand out to help her up; she ignored it, got up and walked out of the classroom. I turn around to see all the students looking stunned that I beat Rose; even the instructor looked a little shocked. Realisation came to me, what she said before, they saw her as a hero, someone impossible to beat, they idolized her, and I just knocked her to the ground and embarrassed her in front of 100 people, rumor would spread. I took a huge chunk of her reputation and threw it away.

The next day I walked into the advanced fighting classroom to see most people in their twenties. As soon as I walk in almost everyone looks at me and starts talking to the people around them, they must have heard about yesterday. They may be twenty but they are gossiping like teen school girls. The rest of the day was really fighting techniques and people gossiping and talking about me and Rose when they think I can't hear them.

It was a really boring day. After all the classes I walk into my room and fall into my bed, exhausted, I'm about to fall asleep when the intercom turns on and a voice comes through it saying "The huntsmaster gives you permission to skip the first two classes for tomorrow and wants to speak to you at 10:30." The comm. Turns off. What does the huntsman want from me now? I don't give it much thought as I soon fall asleep.

**How do u guys feel about this? Am I making Rose seem to strong and idolized? Or is it good? Tell me! Next chapter up Thursday**

**-Biggestfoot**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone. Chapter 11! **

**Chapter 11**

**Tony-**

I walk out of bed and get dressed in the huntsclan uniform and am about to leave for class when I remember I'm aloud to skip the first few classes and go see the huntsman soon. I just relax on my bed until it's time to see him and walk to his office. I knock on the door and hear him say "Who is it." In a demanding voice. "It's me, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, yes come in." I enter the room to see Rose already there sitting in one of the three chairs in front of the huntsman's desk. I take a seat and see Rose give me a death glare. "So let's got started and tell you both why your here. Huntsgirl you need to know who the person you will be an apprentice to me with is, and Tony you need to know that you are also one of my apprentices." Rose's eyes widen as he continues. "Tony you have shown excellent skill and determination in classes and fights, you seem to have a natural gift of knowing about the magical word, and those are aspects I could use and train." He finished "But huntsman why do we need him! You know I can easily take on lots of creatures by myself, why add him when he will just get in the way!" Rose semi yelled as she stood up out of the chair with an angry face on her. "Calm down huntsgirl." He said in a I'm angry but trying to hide it way. "You have seen his skills already in the battlefield, he has beat you in class, yes I know you can take on lots of enemies but with him here we can take on even more." "But-"She tried to say but the huntsman interrupted her "No buts, you know I don't like anything like that." "Yes master." She said looking at the ground. "We leave for New York next week. Both of you are dismissed. "Yes master." "Wait, one more thing I forgot to mention, Tony will be going to school with you." We both walk out of his office.

**Rose-**

Why. That is the question that I am asking myself over and over. Why must he come back to New York with me? Why must he go to school with me? I've been asking the huntsman for a year if I could go to school, act like a normal girl, and have a normal life outside of the lair with gossip, clothes and boys. Of course my main concern is the clan, but I'd have extra time to do those things. I just wanted to be able to go to school, and feel like I have nothing to do with the clan, I want to feel like I don't even know the magical creatures exist, be as ignorant as everyone else to them. But then he needs to come and ruin it. Every time I see him it will remind me of the clan, of dragons and pixies and vampires. I don't want that, sure I will be reminded as soon as I get back home each day, but it's that 5- 6 hour time that I forget all that that would make me happy. The huntsmaster finally said yes after 10 months of asking, I was so happy, so excited, but then he came and has to come too.

**Tony-**

Oh great just another reason for Rose to hate me. I think as I see her as I'm walking down the hall to class, her face said it all. We just got out of the Huntsman's office and she had a face of complete disgust, I wonder what she is thinking about.

I enter class, dragon slaying 101. I'm 10 minutes late and if you are late you get punished, the huntsman thought of this and wrote a note to the professor, he started to get mad at me that I just handed him the note and sat down quietly. He read it over than went back to the lesson like nothing happened.

My whole day was a bore, class after class of nothing, things that I didn't need to know like, were and how to find dragons, I know this! Wait, how do I know this? I shouldn't be able to know this. Ok maybe like my ability to tell the future in my dreams I have a vast knowledge of the magical community. That reminds me, I haven't had a future telling dream in a bit.

I walk in to my room, put on my sleepwear and fall asleep.

_I'm standing on a roof top, that's it, just a normal what looks like New York rooftop. I turn around and see two people and a dog standing close to the ledge, the first one looks really old, I mean really old, how old I could not tell you, also he was very small. The second looked around my age, wearing a red jacket and blue shorts; he also had black spiky hair with questionable green tips. The older one starts talking and I'm close enough to hear them. "This is your territory young dragon." Dragon? This guy does not look like a huge scaly beast, but I did hear in dragon slaying that they can take human form. "And you alone, are responsible for the magical creatures living within it." Then he started to say some places and creatures he would have to protect. Then after that the dog stands up and starts talking. Wait, a talking dog? Seems legit considering this is a magical world. I wouldn't be surprised if the dog was 600 years old! "Hey kid if you can make if here, you can make it anywhere! Ha ha ha." Then the teen starts talking. "Ah, not problem I am totally on it-"he was interrupted by the old one raising a hand "Bt first you must master your dragon training one step at a time, even a young falcon needs to stand before it can fly." "Hey check this out G, dragon up Yo!" suddenly a red flame consumes him and as the parts of his body change to a big10 feet scaly dragon, red scales with a yellow underbelly, black claws and the same hair style with green tips going down his back to the tip of his tail. When he is finished he says. "Wow, I'm not only read to fly, I'm ready to soar! Represent!" as he jumps off the roof and starts to fly around. "Bad dudes beware, cause the American dragon is in the house! Ya." He says as he is still flying around. He starts to do a little dance just off of the ledge in front of the dog and older man. Then he just turns back into human and starts falling. He grabs the fire escape just in time and the dog and old man look down at him. "Um, I little help please?" the old man just shakes his head._

I wake up to someone pushing me. I look up to see Rose standing over my body that is now on the ground. "Get up, we are leaving for New York." I get up and start following Rose so we can go to New York City.

**So they are going to New York now, I just watched the first minute of the show to see what to write for the dream, it was hard finding it! It took me at least 30 minutes to find one that didn't try to give me a virus or was taken down for copywrite to Disney. Anyways next chapter up next week, see ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well guys its chapter 12 now.**

**Chapter 12**

**Tony-**

I look out at the huge bustling city below me. It's so big, so much activity. I turn around and walk off the balcony back into the big building that is now my home, I turn down the hallways until I reach my room door. I haven't been in here yet, this is the place I'm going to sleep for possibly years to come, with Rose, with the huntsman, with the huntsclan. I open the door to see a black room with a computer desk with a desk top on it, a bed, dresser and lamp post. Basic room for someone you don't know anything about. I look on the bed and see a school bag, that's right school started in a few days, my new life in a new school started in a few days. I walk out of my room and walk into the living room and see Rose waiting for me. "And you want?" I ask as I walk up to her. "What I'm not allowed to be in my own house? That's not the point. Master wants us to go to the training room and well train." Getting a little mad I walk with her to the training room and we train using the resources in there for the rest of the day.

I wake up to the sounds of the cars and people of New York City. I look over and see the school bag on my dresser. School starts tomorrow. I get up and walk into the living room to see rose in casual clothes sitting on the couch looking like a normal teen. She sees me and looks over at me "Master said we can relax and do what we want today, explore the city or just sit in the house and watch TV or something. Our choice." "Do we have to do it together?" I ask. "No we can do whatever we want all by ourselves." Good now I can actually walk around and get to know this place. "I'm going out." I say as I walk towards the door. "You don't need to announce it." She says but I'm already gone.

I'm just walking around the city looking for something to do. So far I have found nothing of interest. I walk for about 20 more minutes when I find myself at a school. By the name I could tell it's the school I'm going to tomorrow. I'm about to leave when I hear someone behind my yell "Watch it Jake!" I turn around to see three skateboarders coming right at me, the two at the sides were in no danger of hitting me but the one in the middle who was turned around talking didn't have time to move out of the way. Being trained for two months straight in being able to dodge have increased my reaction time, I jump and he ducks and I jump right over him. After I land I turn around to see he wiped out and his friends were helping him up. One of them looks up at me and says "Man you got some serious moves dude." He says as he goes back to helping his friend. "Thanks." I say before I quickly walk away. That guy in the middle looked familiar but I don't know how, what did that one girl call him? Jake? It doesn't matter anyways.

**Jake- (hey look at that I'm finally going into jakes PoV)**

"Hey Jakey you ok?" Trixie asks as I get up. "Ya Trix I'm good. Who was that guy?" "I don't know but he must be some gymnast or something cause he jumped over you like it was nothing." Spud puts in. I look at me watch. "Oh sorry guys I got to go I start working at my grandpa's shop today and I can't be late." I say as I'm getting on my skateboard. "Alright Jake see ya tomorrow." "Ya bye." I then turn around and start going towards G's shop.

"This is your territory young dragon. And you alone, are responsible for the magical creatures living within it." Then gramps starts talking about magical places that I will most likely never see in my life. Then Fu stands up and says "Hey kid, if you can make it here, you can make it anywhere! Hahaha." "Ah no problem I am totally on it-"then gramps interrupts me. "But first you must master your dragon training one step at a time. Even a young falcon must stand before it can fly." "Hey check this out G. Dragon up Yo! I feel my body shift and the form of a dragon take over. Wow, I'm not only read to fly, I'm ready to soar! Represent!" I yell as I jump off of the building and start flying to show him that I can easily fly. "Bad dudes beware, cause the American dragon is in the house! Ya" I fly just in front of gramps and start dancing, and then I feel my body shifting again and my human form coming back. I start falling until I grab the fire escape. I try to pull myself up but I can't. "Um a little help please?" gramps just shakes his head

**Tony-**

"Tony come on we are going out." Rose says as she walks into my room. "Ok first of all, ever hear of knocking? And second were?" "We are going on our first hunt tonight. We are hunting unicorns for their horns."

**So that's it, I'm going to be making different story's based on this like a series with seasons, one problem, I'm horrible with names for stories so if you can think of one I would love to hear it. The next one is going to be like the first season of the show but with more characters and more different adventures, also I learned how hard it is to keep up with my life and write a chapter a week, that's one of the main reasons the chapters have been so short. So from now on I will post when I can, you may get three chapters in three weeks or only two chapters in three months, but just remember I am not thinking of just forgetting this story, so I'll see you later. **


End file.
